


They All Die in the End

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Horror, Inspired by Sweet Home (TV), Techno-centric, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: Technoblade had never believed in the supernatural. Things like scary monsters hiding underneath the bed are ideas only imaginative kids believe in. He's an adult with basic common sense, there's no way he would succumb to such ridiculous stories.There is no way monsters or anything of that sort can exist...right?oran apocalypse au that definitely has a happy ending.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> bro imagine starting another story when you have like 5 that you need to finish. That just couldn't be me because I never get distracted nor do I ever start a new project when I'm not done with the ones I currently have. No, I've never done that before. 
> 
> anyway, this is my first time writing a spooky story. I usually like writing comedic ones but I recently watched Sweet Home and that show was such a banger, so I got inspired to write a scary story.

“There is a video that has been circulating throughout all platforms of social media recently. This video belongs to a small streamer by the name of Ghost_Busters69. Let’s take a look at it, shall we?” Technoblade looks up from his computer screen, slightly intrigued. On his TV, the news broadcast is displaying a low-quality, vertical video. 

“Why are you acting so weird, Mark? Don’t tell me you got fucking high before the recording.” Technoblade only hears the audio, the video is completely black, it must’ve been unintentional that this was caught on camera.  
“Mark? You alright?” Heavy breaths are heard from the cameraman as he approaches his friend.  
“Mark?? What the fuck happened to your head?? Mark?!” A horrific scream rips through the cameraman. Following the scream is the clear sound of bones shattering as the cameraman yells in horror, dropping the camera. The video footage is no longer black, instead, it depicts the image of a man desperately crawling away from...something. 

With half of their head gone, nothing but bright red liquid and brain matter replaces the empty space. Approaching the cameraman, it drags its feet against the muddy ground, emitting intelligible sounds. 

“Mark, what happened to you?! Your head...What happened?!” With tears overflowing from his eyes, the cameraman tries to get away from the thing before him. That thing is not his friend. That thing resembles something from his nightmares rather than a human being. 

It shrieks suddenly, its screaming echoing throughout the area. As if something had changed in it, the monster’s limbs stretch drastically, still screaming in its raspy and croaky voice. It plunges one of its arms into the cameraman’s body, using so much strength that it creates a gaping hole in his stomach. 

Suffering from the shock, the poor man seems to take a while to register exactly what just happened before a scream rippled through his throat. He yells incoherent gibberish, cursing at the monster that had just drilled a hole in his body. With his vision blurred from tears, he starts pleading for his life. He doesn’t know how he’s gotten here. He just wanted to stream with his best friend, Mark. They were ghost hunting like usual. How did things escalate to this? 

“Please, Mark. Don’t kill me please.” The video ends. Surprised at the abrupt end, Technoblade clears his throat, coming back to reality. He praises the streamer for the performance. He’s never seen anything so realistic, it almost looked real.

“The cameraman’s name is Jacob Smith. He was pronounced dead as of 11:30 this morning. When the police found him, he was in terrible shape. With 5 gaping holes through his stomach, Mr.Smith died of excessive blood loss. Hearing of Mr.Smith’s death, people around the world are convinced that the contents in the video were not staged. Here is what paranormal expert, John Williams, had to say about this.” Technoblade turns off his TV, not wanting to hear it any further. Of course, the video is staged. He doesn’t know exactly how this Jacob guy died but surely it wasn’t because of that thing in the video. Monsters don’t exist, he’s 21 by now, he doesn’t need to know rocket science to know the video was faked. 

Going back to his work, he starts typing at his computer. He’s got to finish wrapping up his story but he’s getting writer’s block. Leaning back onto the couch, he shuts his eyes close and tries to allow his mind to roam free. Inhaling in deep breaths, he starts brainstorming ways to end his book but a loud boom is heard next door. Startled, Technoblade jumps in his seat, opening his eyes. After the noise, a woman’s scream follows. The scream lasts for only a few seconds before nothing but complete silence is heard. 

Still paranoid, Technoblade gets up from his seat to search for his phone. He should call for help just in case anything did happen. He knows the lady next door. He’s only ever talked to her a few times but the woman seems to be rather reserved and quiet, never causing a commotion. Something must’ve gone wrong for her to scream like that. 

Unable to find his phone, he’s about to dash next door to check on her himself but a knock at his door stops him in his tracks. Slowly approaching the door, he makes sure to not make any noise that could insinuate he’s home. 

“Hello?? Is anybody home? Please help me!! Someone just broke in from the windows!! He’s still in my apartment, please let me in!! He’s about to kill me!” It’s the woman from next door. Technoblade is about to unlock his doors but he realizes what she had just said. She claimed that someone had broken through the windows but they are on the 10th floor. Unless the burglar has the ability to fly, she’s most definitely making this story up. 

He goes to peak through his door’s peephole, immediately flinching back at the image he just saw. On the other side of his door is not his neighbor, it's something that can mimic the woman’s voice but it’s definitely not her. 

Technoblade slowly backs up from his door, his legs shaking at every step he takes. He doesn’t know what that thing is. He doesn’t know how it has the woman’s voice, and he doesn’t plan to find out. Backing up, his back bumps into a table, shaking it until a pile of books slide off the platform. Hitting the ground, it creates an echo through the stagnant silence.

Technoblade wraps his hands around his lips, trying to muffle his voice. The thing outside his room definitely heard the noise. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to defend himself in this situation. 

Standing still in his spot, Technoblade waits, his heart hammering in his chest. He’s waiting for something to happen. He’s waiting for the monster to start pounding at his door but nothing happens. There’s nothing but silence that overwhelms the room. 

Mustering up the courage, he gradually walks over to his door again, trying to see if the monster has left yet. Reluctantly, he peers through the peephole on his door.

The monster is directly staring at him. With red-shot eyes bulging out of its skull, it grins widely, blood dripping from its lips. 

“I can see you.”


	2. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh I have a project due at 11:59 and I haven't even started. Why am I here writing this? because I am a great student that's why. 
> 
> anyway, I have decided to continue this story because you guys were being nice to me in the comments and I would feel bad if I didn't give y'all something back.

Humming a soft tune, Wilbur bops his head to the music blasting in his ears. He swipes at his phone, checking on the message he had sent Technoblade earlier. Wilbur sighs upon seeing no reply, he’s definitely going to be extra annoying now that the latter had ignored him. 

He jogs up the apartment’s metal staircase, his shoes clanging at every step he makes. In his right hand, he’s holding a grocery bag full of food. Technoblade had told him to go out and buy something at the store because their refrigerator was nearly empty. Wilbur had texted him asking what kind of foods they should buy but the latter had blatantly ignored him; therefore, he has no right to be mad when he sees that Wilbur has bought 5 bags of salted pistachios. If Technoblade wanted “proper nourishment” as he would call it, maybe he should’ve replied to his text. 

Reaching the 10th floor of the apartment complex, Wilbur heaves in and out unevenly, crouching over to catch his breath. Those stairs never fail to leave him breathless even after he’s gone through them a million times by now. Strolling down the corridor, Wilbur is about to take a right turn but he hears a low growl upon approaching the corner. He remembers that this apartment complex had a strict policy with no pets allowed. It can’t be any dogs growling so what exactly is it? 

Stealthily, he peeks his head through the corner, lying eyes upon the creature standing outside a door. Out of instinct, Wilbur quickly looks away, going back to his original spot of hiding behind the corner. It seems like he’s stopped breathing for a second. Releasing slow and quiet breaths, Wilbur makes an attempt to calm himself down. He doesn’t know what he just saw. He just knows he needs to get out of here as soon as possible. 

He’s about to turn around and run back to where he came from, but he stops in his tracks upon realizing something: That’s just not anybody’s apartment, it’s Technoblade. This has to be some sort of prank, Wilbur finds himself thinking. Despite the fact that Technoblade has never pulled any kind of prank on him, Wilbur just wishes this is a prank. 

He pulls out his phone, texting Technoblade, he tells him to stop joking around. 

^^^

Wilby: Techno, this isn’t funny. What the fuck is that thing outside our door?

Technoblade: WILBUR DO NOT COME NEAR IT

Wilby: wait why I thought you paid someone to play dress-up

Technoblade: I didn’t pay anyone. I don’t think that thing is human.

Wilby: techno, be serious with me for a moment. Is that thing not your doing? 

Technoblade: no, I promise it isn’t 

Wilby: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IS IT THEN

Technoblade: I don’t know. I just found my phone and I was trying to search it up but I couldn’t find anything

Wilby: did you call the police??

Technoblade: I just tried a few minutes ago, the line was busy 

Wilby: THEN WTF DO WE DO

Wilby: DID IT ATTACK YOU?

Wilby: TECHNO ANSWE ME

Wilby: TECHNP ANSWER ME ARE YOU OKAY WHAT'S GOING ON

Technoblade: Wilbur I think we should try to kill it

Wilby: HOW? DO WE EVEN KNOW IF IT’S POSSIBLE TO KILL IT

Technoblade: I don’t know but I’ll be stuck in this room if we don’t

Technoblade: I have a knife from the kitchen. I just need you to distract it with some noise so it can turn its back on me. I can probably kill it then.

Wilby: Techno this is insane, you’re about to kill that person?? Won’t we end up in jail??

Technoblade: It’s not a person, it’s something else. Plus, it’s self-defense. That thing was really eager to come into my apartment, I don’t know what it would’ve done but I doubt it’s anything good. 

Wilby: Techno are you sure about this?? What if you can’t kill it? Won’t we be fucking screwed then??

Technnoblade: you have to trust me, Wilbur 

^^^

Wilbur shuts off his phone, gripping onto it tightly. He’s shaking. His whole body is shaking. Sliding his device into his pocket, Wilbur heaves out a quiet sigh. He’s having a hard time understanding the situation. He woke up this morning like it was every other morning. How did it come to him having to face that creature? 

With his hands in his hair, he feels the urge to yank out the brown strands. Technoblade needs him right now. He has to do this. Gathering up the courage, he counts to 3 in his head. 

1

2

3

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Screaming at the top of his lungs, Wilbur turns on his feet and dashes in the opposite direction. He’s not looking back. He doesn’t want to look back. He knows that thing is chasing him. With every step he takes, he can hear a step following right behind him. He can’t look back. He’s scared to look back. 

“Technoblade! Hurry up!!” Wilbur calls out, his voice echoing throughout the empty corridors. With beads of sweat running down his temples, Wilbur sprints straight ahead. He’s about to take a turn at the corner but he feels a scaly object collide with his back. Knocked to the ground, he turns his body around to look at the monster before him. 

Opening its mouth, the monster doesn’t move its lips yet a woman’s voice can be heard from its reverberating throat: “Caught...caught you” Wilbur shakes his head vigorously, trying to back away. He wants to kick. He wants to throw a punch. But he can’t. He’s frozen in his spot, unable to do anything but wait as the monster approaches him. 

“Techno! Help!” Wilbur screams, anxiety growing in his chest. Surely Technoblade heard his scream earlier. Why isn’t he here by now?

He hears the monster released a low growl, its grumble causing chills to run through Wilbur’s spine. Shutting his eyes closed, Wilbur waits for the creature to attack him. He hears the monster take a step closer, its growl louder than ever before. His heart is about to explode out of his chest. He’s so scared that he starts to imagine things even with his eyes closed. 

With trembling lips, Wilbur flinches away as he feels something touch his face. The cold liquid slides down his cheek, leaving a trail across his face. He wants to open his eyes to check what it was but his body doesn’t allow him. 

“GGGRAHHHH” The monster shrieks abruptly, causing Wilbur to yelp, startled. Thinking that the monster was going to attack, Wilbur wraps his arms around his head defensively. The sound of flesh tearing enters his ears. Wilbur screams. He’s screaming so loud he can’t even think properly. Everything in his body is telling him to scream. He’s in danger. He’s going to die. 

“Wilbur, it’s alright. I’m here.” Gradually opening his eyes, Wilbur sees Technoblade’s hand reaching out to him. Glancing at the latter’s hand, Wilbur can see there’s some kind of black liquid staining his palm. On the floor beside him is the monster’s body, there’s a knife sticking out of its neck. 

“Techno?” Wilbur can’t believe it. He really had thought he was goner for a second. He thought he was actually going to die. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Come on, let’s go. I don’t know if that thing is really dead.” Technoblade pulls Wilbur onto his feet, guiding him back to their apartment. Upon entering the room, Technoblade shuts the door behind him, making sure to slide on a padlock. 

Setting Wilbur to sit onto their living room’s couch, Technoblade glances at the latter from head to toe, checking for any visible injuries. “Wilbur, you alright? Look at me.” Technoblade stares into Wilbur’s eyes, waiting for a response.   
“I thought I was going to die,” Wilbur admits, feeling tears swell up in his eyes. He was so scared. The thought of dying then and there left him feeling so hopeless. He didn’t know what to do except to close his eyes and act like the monster wasn’t there. It was foolish. He feels so stupid. 

“Wilbur, you’re here. You’re safe now.” Technoblade pulls Wilbur into a hug, rubbing circles on the latter’s back. “It’s alright. We’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh wilby :(((((((((((((( he sad:(
> 
> anyway, if you liked it, make sure to comment ONLY RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL THINGS. If I see any nice comments, I will literally tell you a knock-knock joke. STRAIGHT UP I KNOW IM BRUTAL
> 
> idk what I'm saying but hoped you liked it!


	3. New Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick! before you read this, make sure you know what an optic nerve looks like!
> 
> this is not suspicious, nothing is suspicious about this message. Just make sure you know what it looks like.

\--------  
Day 2  
\--------

With his phone blaring a siren near his ears, Technoblade forces his eyelids to open, groaning at the sunlight shining at his eyes. He picks up his phone, the device violently vibrating in his hands while simultaneously emitting a repetitive sound. With half-lidded eyes, Technoblade can barely read the message on his phone. Reading it in his head, he doesn’t seem to register the meaning of the message until a few seconds later. 

“Wilbur!” Shaking the figure sleeping on the other side of the bed, Technoblade urges Wilbur to wake up.  
“There’s a national emergency alert! Wilbur!” Hearing Technoblade’s shouting, Wilbur blinks himself awake, pushing himself up to a sitting position.  
“A what?” He mumbles, his morning voice coming off as raspy and hoarse.  
“It’s a national emergency, Wilbur. What the hell is going on?? They are telling us to stay home and stay away from the monsters.”  
“That’s all? There’s nothing else to that message?” Wilbur inches closer, trying to read the message himself.  
“No, they didn’t even tell us what they are. What the heck???” 

Wilbur grabs onto the TV remote, turning on the television, he switches it to a news channel.

“There has been a drastic increase in reports of animal attacks since yesterday. People online are panicking over this new animal species that has appeared.”

“Animal species?” Wilbur shakes his head in disbelief. There’s no way it was just some animal. He’s seen the monster up-close. Despite its disfigured form and its ability to copy people’s voices, it had some close resemblance to a human. It’s almost as if it was once human.

“They are trying to downplay it, probably so the public won’t freak out too much.” Technoblade remarks, glancing over at Wilbur. 

“Freak out?? Shouldn’t we be freaked out?? It has some supernatural abilities and shit. We shouldn’t treat it like it’s just some animal.” Wilbur’s pissed. He’s nearly got torn into pieces by that monster and they are suggesting that it’s just some harmless animal. 

“Government officials are suggesting citizens stay home in quarantine. Any contact with these animals may result in physical harm. People have also reported that these animals can spread their aggressive behavior to those around them. Do not come into contact with these animals if possible. It is possible one may get infected if they do. We do not know the symptoms of the infection but we will update you on that matter once we get them. That is all and remember to stay home and stay safe.” 

Wilbur turns off the TV, jumping back into bed with his eyes shut tight. Covering his face with his arms, he whispers to Technoblade, “We’re fucked. Even the government doesn’t know what the fuck is going on.”  
“Wilbur, don’t say that.”  
“Why? You know it’s true. We can’t fight those creatures. We’re just ordinary people! We don’t have combat experience and I can’t…” Wilbur pauses, his voice muffled. “I can’t even fight for myself. I just cowardly close my eyes and fucking wait for death.” 

“Wilbur, you can’t blame yourself. You were just scared.” Wilbur shakes his head, disagreeing. 

“You were scared too, weren’t you? When you held your hand out to me you were fucking trembling. You were probably scared shitless but you didn’t act like I did! You didn’t act like a coward.” 

“Wilbur, you are not a coward! Stop beating yourself up over one instance!” Technoblade inches closer, a worried expression on his face. Wilbur’s not wrong: He was scared out of his mind; but, he knew he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing while Wilbur died. He was motivated at the thought of Wilbur dying. It’s messed up but he was more scared of losing Wilbur than his own life. 

“Wilbur, look at me. Look at me. You’re blaming yourself for no reason. Uh stop it.” Hearing this, Wilbur scoffs. He can’t help but let a smile slip at the way Technoblade seems to stumble on his words. It’s obviously out of his comfort zone to go out of his way to try to console someone. It’s nice to know that Technoblade is trying his best.

“You’re a fucking wanker.” Technoblade pouts at the insult, mumurming a ‘bruh’ underneath his breath.  
“Thanks, idiot” 

>>>

“Tommy! Watch out!” Tubbo runs to push Tommy out of the monster’s grasp. They roll onto the floor, their skin scraping against the rough ground. Tommy sits himself up, looking at the floating eyeball staring directly at him. At any other time, he would joke about how this seems like he’s on drugs. He would make some stupid comment about the eyeball having eye boogers but he can’t. He can’t focus on anything except the voice inside his head screaming at him to move his legs, screaming at him to run, screaming at him to do anything. 

“What the fuck is that??” Tommy says through uneven breaths. Why is there a gigantic eyeball looking at him? Surely his own eyes are playing tricks on him. There’s no way that there’s actually a floating eye gliding towards him. 

“You think it’ll attack us?” Sitting behind him, Tubbo whispers in a nearly inaudible voice. He’s just as confused as Tommy. What is that thing? And why is it intensely staring at them?

“We’re fucking leaving. Alright? Just follow me.” Tommy gradually stands up from the floor, Tubbo doing the same as they both start to back up slowly. With every step they take, the monster also glides towards them a bit, watching their every movement. 

“It’s following us, Tommy.”  
“I know but it hasn’t attacked us.” Slowly retreating back, Tommy makes sure to take slow and careful steps as to not startle the thing following after them. He doesn’t even know where he’s heading to. Their apartment is not even on this floor. He’s just blindly walking backwards and praying that somehow they’ll lose this monster chasing after them. 

Tubbo looks behind him, seeing that there's a staircase to downstairs, he whispers just loud enough for both of them to hear, “We can run downstairs. There has to be people on the first floor.” Hearing Tubbo’s suggestion, Tommy takes a second to think about it before giving a slight nod. Gripping onto the water bottle in his hand, Tommy opens the cap and gets ready to throw it. 

“When I throw this water at it, we’re both going to run” Tubbo hums hesitantly, he’s nervous on whether terrorizing the monster would be in their best interest but he agrees with the plan anyway. Tommy glances at the open water bottle, brandishing it before him as if it were a weapon. Taking a sharp breath, Tommy splashes water on the eyeball, causing it to release a ferocious roar. 

“Go, go, go!” Tommy grips onto Tubbo’s hand, practically dragging the latter as they skip down the staircase. Stumbling down the stairs, they reach the point where they can no longer go down any further. Tommy goes to push at a door that leads them to the main lobby but to no avail, the door isn’t budging at all, it looks like it’s locked from the outside. 

“Open the door!! Fuck!! Please! Open the goddamn door!!” Tommy bangs onto the metal door, kicking and punching at the material as a way to force it open. Nothing is working. Forced into a corner, there’s nothing they can do except wait as the eyeball slowly approaches them. 

“Tommy, what do we do?!” Tubbo screams, his voice cracking as panic starts to overwhelm him. Shoving at the metal doors, he tries to open it himself but his efforts had the same result as Tommy’s: Nothing.  
What do they do? They can’t just stand here and wait for that monster to eat them or whatever it intends on doing. They have to do something. 

“Tommy??” Tubbo looks towards Tommy for guidance. Tommy meets his eyes, an exasperated expression on his face. Shaking his head, Tommy gives him nothing. He gives him nothing but silence. They really are screwed aren’t they? 

Tubbo turns towards the metal doors behind him, he holds onto the handle, shaking it so hard that he feels lightheaded at the movement. There has to be someone. There has to be anyone on the other side of this door. 

Tommy joins him, banging his fist on the door, screaming, “Open the fucking door!” Tommy is about to try kicking the door open but he feels something wrap around his torso, pulling up his body from the ground.  
“Tommy!” Tubbo calls out, grabbing onto Tommy’s shoe as he tries to pull Tommy back onto the ground. The eyeball has dilated its pupil, pitch blackness covering its entire eye. Exerting more strength than before, the eyeball tangles its optic nerve around Tommy even tighter, nearly crushing his body. 

“Fuck! You mother fucker put me down!!” Tommy goes to kick at the air, his attacks not within reach of the monster. He continues to flail around, trying to break free from the monster’s grip. Seeing Tommy trying to free himself, the monster squeezes onto Tommy even tighter, leaving him paralyzed. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo screams out, watching helplessly as Tommy’s skin starts to pale. He feels like he’s going to cry. What is he supposed to do? What is he meant to do? What would Tommy do in this situation? 

“Duck!” Tubbo hears a voice behind him. Hearing the latter’s command, Tubbo quickly squats down, the sound of a booming gunshot follows. Tubbo yelps, closing his eyes as he was startled by the loud noise. After a few seconds of silence pass by, Tubbo gradually opens his eyes.

“Tommy!” Tubbo runs over to Tommy who’s plastered on the floor, the eyeball monster deflated beside him.  
“Fuck, I fell on my ass.” Tommy groans in pain, a small relieved smile on his face. Tubbo grins, glad to hear that it really is Tommy. He turns around, making eye contact with a blond-haired man. With a green hoodie draping his figure, the man offers a smile as he puts up his pistol back into a holster. 

“Thank you so much.” Tubbo shows his gratitude, urging Tommy to thank the man as well.  
“Thanks dude, you saved my ass and then let me fall on my ass.” Tommy jokes, pushing himself up from the ground.  
“It’s no problem. I heard you guys banging on the door, sorry I couldn’t come sooner. Some people didn’t want me to go open the doors. You know because they thought it could be something else.”  
“There’s other people? Where are they?” Tubbo asks, curious eyes looking past the man to glance at the open metal doors. There are other people. All of them have their eyes on him and Tommy. 

“Why are they staring at us? Did we do something wrong?” Tubbo asks, slightly bothered by how the people are giving him a suspicious look.  
The man before him sighs, scratching at the back of his head. “Well, they’re suspicious. You heard the news this morning, didn’t you? Aggressive behaviors can spread. You were just in contact with a monster. I don’t want to be this way either but if you’re going to stay here, we are going to have to quarantine you.”  
“What?! We’re fucking kids for god sake! We’re not going to attack you!” Tommy goes to protest, furrowing his eyebrows in anger.  
“Look, I’m sorry but we have to play it safe. I don’t even know your names. I don’t know anything except that you were in contact with that eyeball freak. What if it somehow infected you?”  
“I didn’t get fucking infected! And the name is Tommy, he’s Tubbo. Who the fuck are you?”  
“I’m Dream, the leader of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway hoped you liked it!! I have some funky future plans, it's going to be so cool!!!


	4. Moral Compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I disappeared for a hot minute but in my defense, it was for a good reason. That reason being that I was busy writing a fic about mcyt fans touching the grass. I know. I use my time so wisely.

\--------  
Day 3  
\--------

Opening the fridge, Technoblade sighs out in dismay. They are running out of food. With barely anything but a few apples, they won’t be able to survive much longer if they don’t start heading out to scavenge. Closing the fridge’s doors, Technoblade contemplates to himself. He thinks of his neighbor next door.  
He doesn’t know what exactly happened to her but it seems like the monster that can mimic voices got to her. Could she still be alive? Is it okay if they...steal from her? 

Grunting, Technoblade runs his fingers through his brown hair. The feeling of guilt leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He shouldn't worry about the matters of morality right now. He should worry about doing whatever it takes for his and Wilbur’s survival. He shouldn’t feel like this. He doesn’t have time to worry about others when he can’t even take care of himself. 

With a parched throat, Technoblade forces himself to cough. Although it was meant to ease the uncomfortable feeling, he feels even worse after coughing. Grabbing onto his throat, he feels like his airway is being blocked. Stumbling, he collapses to the floor, coughing up a fit. 

“Techno? What the fuck? Are you ok?” Wilbur dashes over to his side, panic in his voice. Unable to answer, Technoblade shakes his head violently. He coughs and coughs until blood spews out of his mouth. He tries to stop it by placing his palms over his lips but to no avail. He doesn’t even understand what’s happening. Everything was just fine a minute ago and now he’s coughing up a pool of blood. 

“Techno! Stop! What happened?!” With shaking hands, Wilbur grips onto Technoblade’s shoulders. He’s no medical expert. He doesn’t know how to handle this situation. Should he be doing something? What can he do?!

Technoblade looks over to him, his chest rising and falling dramatically. Opening his lips, his voice is hoarse and breathy, “Can’t...Can’t breathe” 

>>>

“Dream, those kids have been banging on the closet’s door for a while now. You think it’s alright to just leave them in there?” The man adjusts the white headband wrapped around his head. He sees that Dream is drawing some kind of image in his notebook. Curious, he walks closer to Dream’s side, peering at the intricate drawing. 

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s one of the monsters in the building. It seems to have the ability to mimic people’s voices. I’m going to name it Echo.” Dream’s drawing depicts a hideous monster with its mouth wide-open. Adding finishing touches, Dream writes out ‘Echo’ beside the image. He describes the monster’s ability and halts for a second before deciding to add the fraction ⅖ beside its name. 

“Why the fraction?” 

“It’s a rating of how dangerous I find it.” Finished with his notes, he shuts his book closed and meets eyes with the latter. 

“When did you even see this monster? We haven’t encountered one of those yet.” The black-haired man scratches at the back of his head, baffled. Dream seems to always be one step ahead of everyone else. Maybe he’s missing something but he doesn’t remember ever seeing a monster such as the one depicted in Dream’s drawing. 

“We haven’t countered it, Sapnap.” Dream gets up from his seat. He beckons Sapnap to follow him as he leads him into another room. Opening a door that’s labeled “Security”, Dream guides him into a room that’s surrounded by computers, all of them showing live camera footage. 

“But these people have.” Dream goes to a particular screen and rewinds the footage until Technoblade and Wilbur appear. Sapnap watches as Technoblade pierces the monster’s throat without a moment of hesitation. It comes off as a surprise to him. Ever since these monsters started appearing, all he ever saw were people who were either too afraid to fight back or people who simply accepted death without a fight. It’s almost rare to see someone retaliating back. It’s almost rare to see someone trying to survive. 

“Who are they?”  
“No idea but we do know they live on the tenth floor.”  
“Dream, they can be dangerous.” Sapnap just saw Technoblade rip the monster apart with a dull kitchen knife. He doesn’t want to imagine what the man is capable of when he gets his hand on better equipment.  
As if ignoring Sapnap altogether, Dream hums underneath his breath. It’s a habit he has when he’s considering a difficult decision. 

“We should get them to the first floor” Dream decides after moments of consideration. He understands Sapnap’s paranoia but he knows his decision isn’t a rash one. In the video footage, if one were to pay close attention, one can see that the man was trembling as he slashed the monster. It seems like he was only able to overcome his fears because he was even more afraid of losing his loved ones. 

“Dream, did you not listen to what I just said? That man can become a threat to everyone here!”  
“No, he won’t become a threat as long as we can control him.” Dream has an unreadable expression on his face. Sapnap has never seen him like this. With crazed eyes and a lopsided smirk on his lips, Dream looks like he’s out of his mind.

“Dude, what the fuck do you mean control?? He isn’t a puppet! He’s a person just like us” 

“Yeah, he is a person but we can make him into a weapon.” 

“Dream! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Sapnap shoves his friend back, an exasperated expression across his face. He doesn’t even know where this is coming from. Dream had never been like this before. Why is he regarding human life like it’s a tool for his use? What’s gotten into him? 

“You’re against it now but you’re going to thank me for doing this.” Walking away, Dream nudges his shoulders against Sapnap’s. He knows what he’s doing isn’t morally right. He knows that but there isn’t time to debate whether things are right or wrong. The only thing he needs to consider is whether something will be a beneficial to their survival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn can't believe Technoblade is literally dead. Rest in peace man.
> 
> I'm just kidding LMAO (or am I?)


End file.
